Derek Stewart
|image = |-| Derek Stewart = |-| Derek Stewart as Monster Kid = |species = Alpha human/Bright |siblings = Wendy Stewart (sister) Morgan Stewart (sister) Ava Stewart (sister) |parents = Max Stewart (father) Zoey Wilson (mother)}}Derek "Harold" Stewart is the son of Max "Z" Stewart and Zoey Wilson. He is the main protagonist of Return of Monster Kid. He takes the mantle of his father's former superhero identity as the new Monster Kid. He is voiced by Jacob Tremblay. Appearance Personality Derek is known for having a strange personality and always draws out a sentence to the point of near ridiculousness. He is known to be hyperactive, cheerful, caring and intelligent. Derek has idolize many superheroes, including his parents. Biography Early Life History Return of Monster Kid Powers and Abilities *'Environmental Adaptation' - Derek has the ability to survive and adapt to an environment. **'Forest Adaptation' - Derek has the ability to adapt to forest conditions. **'Desert Adaptation' - Derek has the power to adapt desert conditions. **'Aquatic Adaptation '- Derek can adapt to underwater environments. *'Voice Manipulation' - Derek can manipulate his own voice. **'Vocal Replication '- Derek can mimic the voices of others or imitate any sound. *'Freeze Breath '- Derek has the ability to emit a beam of freezing energy from his mouth. *'Mutagenic Blood' - Derek's blood has mutagenic properties. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation '- Derek has the ability to manipulate his own molecular structure. **'Regenerative Healing Factor '- Derek has heal much faster than any human. *'One-Man Army '- Derek has the ability to be as deadly as an vastly superior force. *'Semi-Immortality' - Just like his father, Derek cannot age. *'Fear Inducement '- Derek has the power to evoke fear in others. *'Prehensile Tongue' - Derek has the power to use his tongue to grab and ensnare objects. *'Human/Alien Physiology' - Due to being a human/alien hybrid, Derek has possess superhuman strength like his parents. **'Enhanced Strength' - Derek possess strength beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Speed '- Derek possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Intelligence '- Derek posses an Intelligence that's beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Senses' - Derek possess extremely accurate senses. ***'Enhanced Hearing' - Derek can hear in amazing clarity. ***'Enhanced Vision' - Derek possess an enhanced eyesight. ****'X-Ray Vision' - Derek can see through solid objects or people. ****'Telescopic Vision' - Derek can see distant objects in magnetifed fields. ****'Night Vision '- Derek can see clearly in darkness. ****'Infrared Vision' - Derek has the power to perceive heat signatures. ****'Freeze Vision' - Derek can project beams of freezing energy from his eyes. **'Enhanced Agility' - Derek possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Durability' - Derek can sustain numerous blows from internal and external assaults. **'Enhanced Endurance '- Derek can endure beyond the limits of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Balance '- Derek has the power to achieve a level of balance beyond those of a normal human. **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Derek's skin cannot be penetrated by nearby any weapon, making him immune to some damages. *'Body Manipulation' - Derek can manipulate any aspect of his body. **'Natural Weaponry' - Derek can morph his hands into weapons. ***'Pincer Claw' - Derek can morph his hands into pincer claws. ****'Laser Beam Emission' - Derek can emit beams of energy from his pincer claws. **'Immune System Manipulation' - Derek can manipulate his entire immune system. ***'Antibody Manipulation' - Derek has the power to create and enhance antibodies. ****'Antibody Generation' - Derek has the power to create antibodies. *'Appendage Generation '- Derek has the ability to generate extra body parts. **'Tail Manifestation' - Derek has the power to develop a tail. ***'Prehensile Tail' - Derek's tail can be use as a weapon against his enemies. **'Wing Manifestation' - Derek has the power to develop wings. **'Tentacle Extension' - Derek has the power to generate four tentacles onto his back. ***'Tentacle Tips '- Each of Derek's tentacles are tipped in three claws. ***'Tendril Generation' - Derek can create tendrils from the palm of his hands. *'Super Spit' - Derek posses the ability to spit out a sticky-like substance from his mouth. *'Wallcrawling' - Derek has the power to climb on vertical and horizontal surfaces. *'Camouflage' - Derek has the ability to blend to his surroundings like a chameleon. *'Enhanced Roar' - Derek possess a powerful roar. **'Sound Wave Generation' - Derek can generate powerful sound waves from his mouth. *'Accelerated Metabolism' - Derek possess an extraordinary fast metabolism. *'Enhanced Eating' - Derek has the power to eat massive quantities to food to no ill effect. *'Biomorphing' - Just like his father, Derek has the ability to transform into any living creature he's seen or made contact with. **'Alpha Monsters' *'Contaminant Immunity' - Derek has immune to various diseases, toxins, poisons, radiation, and vamprism. **'Disease Immunity '- **'Poison Immunity '- **'Radiation Immunity '- **'Vampirism Immunity '- *'Control Immunity '- Derek is shown to be immune to some forms of mind control. *'Duplicate '- Derek has the ability to split into exact copies of himself. *'Teleportation' - Derek has the ability to teleport to any where on Earth. *'Creature Creation' - Just like his father, Derek can create his own kaiju. **'Hive Mind '- Derek shares a hive mind connection with the monsters he created. **'Genesis Creation' - Derek can create monsters from his own body. ***'Spawning' - Derek can biologically spawn eggs from his mouth that hatch into smaller creatures of different shapes. ****Malepod Weaknesses Relationships Family *Max Stewart/Monster Man - Father *Zoey-Wilson Stewart/Queen Blight - Mother Friends Enemies Trivia Category:Return of Monster Kid Category:Return of Monster Kid characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Young characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Humans Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse characters Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Siblings Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Main Characters Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Characters who can fly